Hurting those we love
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: Repost! Important authers note, please read! Tatsumi kidnapped...Watari the culpret! why! Rateing to be safe about the violence. light Wat x Tat in the end.


A/N: Hello fellow YnM fans! This story may seem a bit familiar, this is because it was first posted as a het fic by the former Tsuzuki2001 who gave me her complete permission to copy it, rewrite it, and post it. I've given it a new name, and a more Shonen-Ai feel (a hint of Watari x Tatsumi at the end.) I'm keeping the rating for the same reason, violence. I know you may not think bleeding and being smacked around is concidered violent enough for an R rating, but I'm just being safe. I hope you like the revamped version and hope you like me as an auther!

Note from Tsuzuki's email: Thanks for letting me know someone actually liked it. Not only may you have the fic, but you can also rewrite it in anyway you see fit. I've lost my interest in Yami No Matsuei spare my icon Tsuzuki and I was never good at writing Shonen-ai or Yaoi, and apparently the masses hated my fics so I gave up. I hope you suceed where I have failed. Good luck…

Tsuzuki

* * *

Hurting Those We Love 

It had started out as a normal day in the office. Watari in his lab with his beloved little 003, Tsuzuki slacking off, Hisoka fuming over his paperwork wondering why he was still Tsuzuki's partner, and Tatsumi ever busy at his accounting and signing. Whatever had happened to Watari in such a short time was unknown, but something had suddenly made him snap. He just completely lost it. Using shinigami powers that no one knew he had, he tore apart his laboratory first then entered the working area. Hisoka looked up in shock as he walked up to the boy. Tsuzuki was the next to look up and both could tell there was something very wrong with their friend. Hisoka had never felt that much anger comething from the older blond.

"Good morning colleagues."

Though he was smiling his eyes were dark and his tone had an underlying hiss to it. Hisoka managed to choke out a reply.

"G- Good morning Watari san."

His head was beginning to spin and for a moment Watari caught his gave. Amber and emeraled clashed and Hisoka nearly passed out. Watari then glared at Tsuzuki suddenly who could only stare at him.

"What no bouncy puppy act today? Not even a 'hello how are you'?"

He no longer wore his lab coat and his hair was slicked back into a long ponytail that was bound so tight at the back that it looked painful. Both partners noticed the absince of the chirpy owel that went everywhere Watari did. Tsuzuki finally regained his voice.

"I'm sorry Watari san, you just look so different. We never see you without your lab coat on, and you've never put your hair up like that, and where's 003?"

Watari sighed and looked down.

"She's not feeling well today. I'm sorry I snapped, I've just got a lot on my mind right now. Is Tatsumi san in his office?"

Hisoka nodded.

"He's not in a good mood today though."

Watari smiled slightly.

"He never is. It's important so I'll leave you to your work."

Tsuzuki smiled and spun around in his chair.

"Work? What's work?"

Watari chuckled as Hisoka smacked his partner over the head. Smile fading into a scowl, he entered Tatsumi's office and slamed the door. Tatsumi looked up from his ever-growing stack of paperwork with a cross between anger and disbeliefe.

" Can I help you Watari san?"

Watari leaned over his desk, coming just inches from the bookkeeper's now startled face. The blonds voice was low and rough.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Many hours had passed since Watari went to talk to Tatsumi and it was nearly seven thirty. Tsuzuki looked over at his partner who was pushing papers about as fast as Tatsumi, and frowned.

"I hope Watari and Tatsumi aren't still at it in there. We should go tell them it's time to go home."

Hisoka looked up at the clock.

"I wonder what they could be talking about."

He stood and started to walk into Tatsumi's office.

"Tatsumi we should…"

He stopped as he pushed the door open.

"They're gone!"

Tsuzuki shot over to him and slammed the door open with such force that it dented the wall it hit.

"They never left that room, how could they have gotten out without us seeing!"

He and Hisoka searched the small office but all that they found of their friends were Tatsumi's glasses and a few drops of blood by them. Hisoka suddenly noticed something stuck between the window frame. As he apporached he saw that it was a note. Turning pail he looked over at Tsuzuki after he read it.

"Tsuzuki…Watari has taken Tatsumi to the human realm. He says he's got a score to settle."

Tsuzuki slammed his fist into the doorframe.

"What is happening here? Why is Watari after Tatsumi?"

Hisoka turned on his heel and ran down the hallway, Tsuzuki on his heels.

'Konoe has to know about this, maybe he knows what happened to Watari.'

* * *

"I see"

Konoe was sitting at his desk before the two panting shinigami. Tsuzuki looked up at him with worried violet eyes.

"So do you know what's going on with Watari and Tatsumi? Do you think Watari will hurt Tatsumi? What is this score he says he has to settle?"

Hisoka softly touched his arm and looked up at the older man.

"It's best to keep our heads right now Tsuzuki."

Konoe leaned forward, resting his hands on the desk with a heavy sigh.

"Take him to his room and both of you get some sleep, we'll need you early in the morning. I will see that the Gushoshin brothers look into this immediately. Hisoka, before you go I'd like to talk to you alone for a few moments."

Tsuzuki sullenly walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"What is it chief?"

Konoe offered him a seat and walked around to the front of his desk sitting on the edge.

"I think I know what happened to Watari."

Hisoka nodded for him to continue.

"What I'm about to tell you is not to be discussed with any one ever, especially not Tsuzuki…"

* * *

Tatsumi opened his eyes with a deep breath. His vision was blurry but his surroundings were familiar. The room was dark but there were many large windows that the moon was shining in through. He groaned as he tried to sit up but was very dizzy and laid back down closing his eyes. Whatever Watari had used to knock him out, it was giving him a headach. He felt a cool cloth come across his eyes, and heard Watari's voice.

" Tatsumi san. Are you awake yet?"

He tried to speak but his throat felt dry and he coughed. Watari's fingers gently smoothed the hair away from a cut on the brewnet's forehead.

"I'm sorry, how could I be so cruel."

Sitting him up slightly he held him with one arm while the other reached for a nearby glass of water. He brought the glass to Tatsumi's lips and tipped it up. Grudgingly he drank from the glass and was too weak to fight. What scared him was that Watari didn't sound crazy. This was the caring Watari who had nursed him back to health after many intense battles when they worked together. Not the lunatic that had nearly killed him earlier. He gripped Watari's hand as tightly as he could for a moment before speaking. Any strength he had was gone.

"Watari…why are you doing this?"

There was a hint of regret in his voice as he placed the man back onto the soft bed.

"You mean my temper tantrum? I will admit that I lost not only my temper but also my sanity for a few minutes. I hadn't intended on hurting you yet. I was just going to bring you here but you fought me."

Tatsumi began to feel very cold as he realized exactly where he was.

"Why did you bring me here? Where is this place?"

Watari stood and looked around the large empty cathedral.

"You know where you are. Don't play games with me. I still haven't decided what to do with you."

Tatsumi caught his wrist before he could move away.

"I'm sorry…for whatever it's worth…I'm sorry."

Watari wrenched free from his grip and began to walk away.

"It's too late for that now. What you did to me is unforgivable."

Tatsumi closed his eyes, trying to get a bareing on reality.

'Watari…what have I done?'

* * *

The next morning Hisoka awoke to the older Gushoshin knocking on his door. He was surprised to see only one of them, but this one seemed to have a lot on his mind. Very studious creatures Hisoka had seen them like this more than once but it seemed that today the entire of Maifu was quiet for the loss of two prominent shinigami.

"Konoe would like to see you in his office, but first I think we should check Watari sans Laboratory."

He nodded and followed him out into the hallway. Reaching the door, Hisoka paused.

"What if I find something in there?"

Gushoshin sighed.

"He told you than?"

He nodded slightly.

"We give it to Konoe and hide it as best we can from Tsuzuki."

Hisoka looked up suddenly.

"How do you know about this?"

Gushoshin got a distant look in his eyes.

"I was there. That's all I'm saying."

Without another word spoken they entered the room. It was completely trashed and there were glass shards everywhere. When Hisoka's foot crunched some of it there was a frantic flapping and hooting from the closet and Hisoka threw open the door, watching as 003 fluttered out onto his shoulder. The little bird was shaking with fright and he took her into his hands and petted her for a moment, softly blowing on her back.

"It's okay now, you'll be safe with me until Watari san comes back."

He placed her back on his shoulder and began to search the room for any clue as to where Tatsumi and Watari might be.

* * *

Tatsumi woke and found Watari to be asleep on a mat across the room. He stood and walked over to him, kneeling by the sleeping figure whose lips were curved into a peaceful smile.

"Watari…Watari san."

He reached out to shake the man but the blonde's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't touch me!"

His head sank and he turned away.

"I see you've put a spell on the windows so I can't leave."

Watari let go of his wrist and stood, walking over to a large duffle bag on the floor.

"If you're hungry I brought enough for both of us. I've been making secret trips here for the last week."

Tatsumi stood and walked over to him had to wonder exactly what Watari was going to do. He knew what he had done was wrong and he had no idea how his closest friend had found out.

"Watari…"

Watari put a hand up.

"Wait till our guests arrive for that. Heart felt apologies would get you nowhere. I used to think you were my best friend but now…I don't know what to think of you."

He wrapped one hand around Tatsumi's throat.

"You know, I wasn't really angry last week. I mean every one screws up once in a while. Even perfect men like you. But then yesterday I found something else out and Tatsumi…my first thought was to rip out your lungs and throw you to the vultures. I thought of torturing you until you screamed for mercy. I thought about strangling you until I killed you…"

Tatsumi felt himself loosing consciousness as the hand tightened around his throat.

"But then, then I said, what better way to make you pay than to be kind to you, to ease your mind of the worry of not telling the others. Part of you wants to tell them what a horrible mistake you made while the other cowers in fear at the thought of your dear little Tsuzuki knowing the truth."

He let go and Tatsumi stumbled to his knees, tears coming to his eyes.

"Please don't tell him! If he knew he'd…"

"Loose faith in you. Hate you. See you for the heartless cold-blooded killer you are?"

He looked up at the blond and could just make out the look on his face. Though not being able to see clearly he saw the hurt and pain lying just past the anger in his old companions eyes, only matched by the guilt and fear in his own. He grimaced as Watari spoke his next words slowly.

"You made me believe that I was a murder!"

Tatsumi was now completely in tears.

"I know! I'm sorry I did it! I thought I was just doing my job!"

Watari knelt down to him.

" The Gushoshin knew, but you didn't listen to him. You covered you're tracks when you found out. You threatened Gushoshin. But you know what? They kept my actual record. They hid it but I found it. That's what made me so angry Tatsumi. That's what made me want to kill you!"

He pulled the man up and over to a column.

"Sit down against it and put your hands around it behind your back."

Tatsumi looked up at him sharply.

"What are you going to do?"

Watari laughed.

"I'm going to let Tsuzuki play the hero and save you. I'll give you a chance to tell him on your own, but I know you won't. I'll make my grand entrance. They'll make a few pleas, and ask a few questions. Tsuzuki will undoubtedly ask me why I have kidnapped every ones favorite bookkeeper and that's when I'll tell them everything."

His eyes widened at a realization of something.

" This isn't like you Watari. I know you; you're a good man. Why are you acting like Muraki!"

At this he received a slap across the face.

"Don't ever compare me to him! I am a good man, that's why I haven't killed you. You know very well why I'm doing this, acting like a sadistic mad man. And soon the rest of them will know as well. I don't want to hurt you Tatsumi, part of me wants to go back to Maifu and face up to my actions, like a good shinigami. But according to you Tatsumi, I'm a murderer, I'm a lire and a thief. My record states plainly that I kidnapped two women for ransom and then killed them when I got the money. That I gunned down two security guards while robbing a bank. I lied to my own wife and had an affair with another woman. What haven't I done wrong Tatsumi, why should you be any different from my other victims?"

Without a word he did as he was told.

"I made a mistake. Do you know how many years I've had to live with myself for that?"

He took a breath as a sharp pain sprang up in his wrists. The rope was cutting into his skin. Watari walked in front of him and stared coldly down at him.

"Ya, and instead of being a man about it you lied to me and every one else to cover your tracks. Tell me, does that not sound like the living Tatsumi?"

He said nothing. Watari reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a white rag.

"What are you doing with that!"

He didn't say a word just held it over Tatsumi's face. He jerked his head trying to avoid it but in a few seconds he closed his eyes and his head fell limp.

"They'll be here soon. Tsuzuki will think I've actually hurt you. Maybe I have."

* * *

Hisoka's eyes widened as they fell on a picture on the desk. It was an old black and white photo of Watari when he was alive. there was writing on the back of it as he turned it over.

'Research has resulted in finding something so terrible I would like to kill Tatsumi. The old cathedral I died in, no was murdered in, will be the right place. Will I kill him, or myself? I don't know, but every one must know what he's done. If you are reading this than you must bring Tsuzuki and Gushoshin twins here. The location is in the case file on my desk marked Yutaka. I promise no harm will come to any of us. At least not until I am heard. 003's food and water are in the closet with her, she would not let me leave alone.

Yuutaka Watari

Hisoka turned to the Gushoshin confused.

"He added a u to his first name?"

Gushoshin shook his head and took the picture from him.

"We switched the files. At first when we were following him, I thought it was a typo and some one forgot to add a u. but when we got to the cathedral and I saw him closely I realized we were hunting the wrong man. The man we were supposed to bring in was still alive, but was supposed to have died three days before. Watari san was also still alive. I told Tatsumi we were wrong but…"

He stopped as Konoe entered. Hisoka stepped forward, taking the picture back from Gushoshin and handing it to the chief.

"According to him, the location is in his own life file."

Konoe silently read the note and nodded.

"Gushoshin, find your brother and Tsuzuki and come to my office at once. Hisoka, you stay here at Maifu. I don't want you involved anymore than you already are. This is between Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, Watari, and I."

* * *

Tsuzuki was the first to enter the dark building. Heavy sheets hung over the windows and the light was cast in from the doors allowing Tsuzuki to see the limp form of his ex-partner, tied to a column in the middle of the room.

"Tatsumi!"

He ran to him and slid to his knees behind the column. Un-tying the rope he laid Tatsumi's head gently in his lap and felt his forehead.

"Tatsumi…Tatsumi."

He looked around and found the half empty glass of water from before and grabbed it. Tatsumi slowly began to wake.

"Tsu…zuki?"

His voice was barely a whisper as Tsuzuki lifted him much the way Watari had.

"Here. Drink this and don't talk. It's alright."

He closed his eyes again, excepting the water but then looked up into Tsuzuki's eyes.

"I need to tell you something important."

He shook his head.

" Later, when you're well."

He sat up.

"Before we return to Maifu."

He set the empty glass aside.

"You're not well enough, sleep now. I'm taking you home. We'll find Watari later."

Tatsumi wiped the tears away that were stinging his eyes.

"That's just it. I…"

He was cut off as all the sheets were torn down. They looked up as they heard Watari's voice. He descended from the ceiling, clapping.

"Bravo. Why I would almost buy tickets for that. The handsome deceptive agent lies yet again to the vulnerable and protective ex-partner. I really didn't think you had the guts to tell him but I see I was wrong. You see that Tatsumi, I admit my mistakes. Why don't the rest of you come in. This should be quite a show."

Konoe and the Gushoshin twins appeared in the door.

"Don't do this Watari. Please forgive him and forget about it. Don't put them through all this again."

Tsuzuki stood.

"What are you talking about?"

Tatsumi also stood and started to speak but Watari threw a blast of air at him, knocking him to the ground.

"I won't get my revenge if you tell him. I want to watch him destroy you. You'll lie again, break it down for him. I'll tell him the cold hard truth. He'll never trust you again."

Tsuzuki stared at Tatsumi, then Watari. He looked down at Tatsumi who was just sitting there, staring up at the blond.

"You lied to me! What was it? That you cared when I was sick?...That you once loved me!"

Watari could see the anger welling up in the purple-eyed man.

"No, no all those things were true. But he lied to you about me. You see what he didn't tell you Tsuzuki, was that I was an evil human being. I killed women, and robbed banks and cheated on my wife. I kidnapped and terrorized helpless innocent people for the fun of it. I was a sadistic mad man! Isn't that right Tatsumi?"

He dropped to his knees, covering his ears.

" Stop it! I lied! You're a good man, you never did any of those things! I switched the records! I did all those things! I'm sorry Tsuzuki, I screwed up and I was afraid to say anything!"

Konoe knew there was trouble a head as Tsuzuki looked around. His eyes were blank and his voice was broken like he was fighting a sob.

"You swore you would never lie to me again. You told me he didn't want to talk about it. Don't ask him, you said. You told me you were a good man. You were a nobleman!"

Watari laughed.

" You haven't learned the best part. He stood by and watched as I was murdered. Gushoshin knew I was not the man they were looking for. He tried to stop Tatsumi but he didn't listen."

* * *

Back in Maifu Hisoka began to see something as he sat at Tsuzuki's desk. A dark cathedral at night. The doors were thrown open and a living Watari stumbled in, bleeding from a gunshot wound. He shut the doors behind him and sank to his knees in front of the alter. He seemed to be praying. Tatsumi gracefully entered, appearing in front of him.

"Who…who are you?"

Tatsumi descended to the floor and touched his shoulder.

"You're record shows you have done many horrible things in your life. You were supposed to die three days ago, I have come to collect your soul and take it to judgment. Come with me quietly."

Watari began to cry.

"I'm not dead! Some policemen think I'm responsible for a robbery that I didn't commit."

Tatsumi shook his head.

"You can lie all you want, but you will never escape your punishment. I am shinigami, god of death and I have come to bring you to your final place of rest. Do not fight me."

Watari stood and began to run for the door when he saw the flashlights and angry shouts out the window.

"Please don't tell them I'm in here!"

Tatsumi had already gotten the idea and walked out. Watari tried to flee but was shot in the chest. He ran back into the cathedral, falling in the middle of the isle against a column.

"Please don't kill me! I didn't do anything wrong! I have a younger sister that I have to get home to! I This is a misunderstanding! She's only six years old she has no one but me!"

Gushoshin suddenly appeared, unseen to all but Watari and Tatsumi. Six men had their guns on him and one had tied his hands around the column. In that instant he knew he would die.

"Wait! Tatsumi! You have to help him, he's not the right man! Look there's two u's in his first name!"

Tatsumi brushed him off.

"A badly planned alias."

Tatsumi watched and Gushoshin turned away as the gunman took aim. Watari screamed one last plea before there was a deafening bang.

"I'll never see mysister again!"

And with a single gunshot to the head it was over. Watari woke and looked over at Tatsumi with confused eyes as his body was carried away.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

Tatsumi suddenly looked pail. He looked at the picture, then at Watari, and back at the picture. The description next to it said the man had green eyes, where as this man had brown. Gushoshin floated over his shoulder and got the same look.

"You have to tell Konoe."

Watari just sat there against the column and stared at the two.

"Tell who what? Are you some kind of spy or something? Why did I die?"

Tatsumi looked up and tore the picture in many pieces.

" Konoe is your new boss. I must tell him that because of your evil ways you must become a shinigami and atone."

In a flash they were in Maifu. Watari was ushered into the main office feeling guilty and sad. Tatsumi turned to Gushoshin.

"Speak of this to no one and remove Yuutaka's record. I didn't screw up, it's the right man in there."

Gushoshin looked appalled.

"No! He doesn't remember anything! We have to tell him who…"

He stopped as Tatsumi called the shadows.

"These shadow even kill immortal beings such as yourself. If you don't do it I will kill you and no one will ever know it was me!"

Gushoshin swallowed the lump of tears in his throat and returned to the library.

* * *

In the cathedral Watari was standing in the exact spot Tatsumi had first appeared to him, and he had tied Tatsumi to the same column on which he had died. Tsuzuki looked horrified. His skin was pail and he nearly burst into tears. He looked down at Tatsumi's quivering form with contempt.

"You sat by and aided the assassination of an innocent man and then you threatened to kill Gushoshin if they didn't switch the records. You made Watari think he was a murderer and lied to the rest of us about it?"

Even Watari looked shocked at Tatsumi's next response.

"I'm here to atone for all the evil things I did in my life! I'm sorry I lied! I was scared! Don't you understand that? Don't you know what fear is?"

Watari nodded.

"And now you'll die for your lies!"

Tatsumi looked up in horror and was frozen with fear as he watched the energy coming at him.

" Now you know how it feels to know your death is coming and your friends won't help you!"

It hit him, slamming him against the column. He lay there, unable to find the strength to move. He looked to Konoe who only stared at him with blank eyes.

"That was the first gunshot in the chest. This was the one in the shoulder before I came here!"

Another attack. He was hit full force and could barely keep his eyes open. He looked to Gushoshin but they turned away. Another attack. He looked to Tsuzuki but he only shook his head. Another attack. He looked finally, to Watari himself.

" Please…"

He coughed out

"Don't kill me! I've changed! I swear I have! Please don't kill me!"

He closed his eyes as he saw the final attack that he knew would kill him. After a few seconds he heard a scream. His eyes shot open as Tsuzuki's bloody body fell into his lap. He tried to lift his hand but he hurt too much.

"Why…did you do that?"

Tsuzuki sat up.

"Because I forgive you."

He looked up at Watari and slowly stood.

"And I understand. Tatsumi isn't the only one you're hurting. If Tatsumi dies…the rest of us will feel empty. I have the strength to forgive him…why can't you?"

Watari looked down at Tatsumi and began to cry. He walked up to the bloody form and knelt by him.

" What were you afraid of?"

Tatsumi also began to cry.

" I thought they would send me to hell. It was a horrible mistake and I felt so guilty about it I didn't know what else to do…and…now that I know you, I…"

Watari closed his eyes and let the tears flow freely now. Tears he had wanted to cry since he had remembered his human life. Tatsumi groaned as Watari wrapped his arms around him.

"I take it you forgive me than?"

He sniffled.

"I was just so angry, I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

Tatsumi smiled softly and rested his forehead to Watari's.

"Every one screws up. Even perfect men like me."

Watari closed his eyes and chuckled.

"I just seem to do it the most out of all of us."

Tsuzuki walked over to them.

" Let's all go home now, okay?"

Tatsumi tried to stand but found his left ankle to be broken.

"I think it'll be a few weeks in your care."

Watari beamed.

" I know exactly how to fix that. You should be back at your job by the end of the month!"

Tatsumi cringed as Watari picked him up. He began to think about all the paper work that would stack up in the next four weeks.

" What do you mean the end of the moth! Do you know how many days that is? I get nine files a day and one of them is from you and…"

he stopped as he saw the smile creeping across Watari's lips as they entered the infirmary.

"You forget I have to sign you out, I could keep you for two months and then where would you be?"

Tatsumi scowled as he was set on one of the hospital beds.

" filing your referral."

Watari went to retrieve the casting materials but stopped at the door.

"Tatsumi."

He looked up.

"Yes Watari."

He shook his head in half disbelief that his mind could be on work when he was in so much pain.

"Shut up Tatsumi."

At this he closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Yes Watari."

* * *

Tatsumi woke the next morning and looked to see Tsuzuki sitting by his bedside.

"Good morning Tsuzuki."

He smiled brightly.

"Good morning Tatsumi san."

Tatsumi looked confused.

"You're not angry with me any more?"

He shook his head.

"I was never angry with you. I was hurt that you could do something like that. In spite of being lied to I still wanted to work with you. To trust you. Every one does. The office just wouldn't be the same without you. I mean you're even rubbing off on me. You know I got a whole case report filled out by myself today."

Tatsumi looked thoughtful suddenly.

" I just wonder how Watari found out…"

"I started having dreams about a little girl she called me by my first name…one night she was crying because he hurt her foot and she wanted icecream. She looked up at me with these beautiful eyes…my eyes and called me big brother. I felt sad when my dreams ended. I wanted to see her more and more but it didn't fit. Finally Monday I snuck my record from Gushoshin and found it had my real record. A picture of me and her was in it, along with all the things I had done right. I had a few brown spots but most of it was good. I've more than earned my place in heaven when I decide to see her again. It was then that it all flooded back to me. I have a feeling I'll be remembering a lot more."

They both looked up to see him standing in the door way, 003 on his shoulder, coat on and hair back to it's loose wavy self. Tatsumi sat up as best he could with three casts.

"You can go now. You don't have to stay."

He looked down.

"But then I'd miss you and Tsuzuki, Hisoka. I'll wait until I can have all of you with me. Besides, I've got someone important here…isn't that right Tatsumi?"

He nodded silently. Tsuzuki left quietly to let them talk. He sat down and took a small pill bottle from his coat pocket.

"These should make you feel better and maybe put you out for a while."

He took them and smiled.

"Say, those were some pretty powerful attacks. Why didn't you tell us you had that kind of power?"

He shrugged.

"I never thought I'd use it. I mean I don't have a partner and most of my cases are simple enough I don't have to. If it gets tough I call Tsuzuki."

Tatsumi's eyes suddenly lit up.

" I don't suppose you could stand having a real partner?"

Watari smiled.

"If you're offering I'll accept."

Tatsumi nodded.

"Maybe it was a mistake to start as secretary. I've got another three hundred years or so. I kind of miss the hard ones."

He smiled brightly.

"It'll be fun working with you…just don't go Tsuzuki on me. It's hard enough to get a job done."

Tatsumi laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't get any ideas of ducking into a candy store to avoid being seen."

Watari stood and looked down at him.

"You get some sleep. I'll release you early if you're on your best behavior. And Tatsumi san…now that I know you, I…"

He blew a kiss at the bedridden secretary with a wink. Before he could respond, he was gone.

'Yes my new partner. I'll need a lot of strength to work with you. And yes…I love you too.'

The end

* * *

well I hope everyone approves of my attempt to bring it a little something. Oh and Tsuzuki, if you're reading, I kept it as close to your plot as I could cause I totally loved it! Again, thank you so much for letting me steal it! 


End file.
